Through of Time
by dragonjun
Summary: Hermione menengok kepada pria di sebelahnya. Pria dengan rambut pirang lurus keperakan. Matanya yang gelap bagai awan mendung menjanjikan badai. Dagunya yang runcing dan hidungnya yang panjang. Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi bukan? I'am suck with summary
1. Chapter 1

**Through of time**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 1**

"Dasar bajingan!" gertak Hermione kesal. Dia kesal pada dirinya karena menangisi pemuda itu. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria itu saja adalah sebuah keanehan!

Kalau saja mereka tidak mengulang tahun ke-delapan ini, mungkin Hermione tidak akan melihat sisi lain dari Draco Malfoy dan tidak akan tertipu olehnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menipunya seperti itu.

Padahal Hermione sudah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Draco, sesuatu yang tidak dia lakukan pada Ron dulu. Dan sekarang apa? dia patah hati yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada bersama Ron dulu.

Sudah dua jam dia berada di kamar mandi perempuan. Setelah semua drama di aula besar tadi, hermione tidak yakin bahwa dia bisa menghadapi Draco lagi, atau bahkan Harry dan Ron yang menentang hubungan mereka. Bagaimana Hermione sudah membela Draco mati-matian di depan teman-temannya. Tapi apa? Pria itu mengecewakannya, sangat mengecewakan.

Hermione hampir saja memaafkan Draco ketika dia memohon maaf padanya tadi, tapi itu semua Cuma pura-pura bukan? Semua orang mengetahuinya.

Isakkannya terhenti ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Hermione berusaha untuk diam, meredakan isaknya, dia menunggu. Dia jelas tak ingin ketahuan sedang berada di kamar mandi menangis. Terutama setelah apa yang terjadi di aula besar tadi.

Hermione mendengar suara cekikikan, dia bisa menduga bahwa mungkin ada tiga orang yang memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku masih tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat drama tadi," kata suara pertama, Hermione mengenalnya sebagai si pug, Pansy Parkinson.

"Hell, Aku hampir saja percaya bahwa si nona-tahu-segala akan langsung memaafkan Draco. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, tamatlah kita," kata suara kedua, Hermione agak familiar, Tracey Davies.

"Ya. Kalau sampai tidak berhasil tamatlah kita. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kerjaan kita dan Draco pasti akan membalas kita dengan keji," kata suara ketiga, Daphne Greengrass.

"Apa kira-kira mereka masih akan berusaha untuk berbaikan?" tanya Tracey.

"Ck ck, dia terlalu murahan kalau mau menerima Draco kembali," kata Pansy mencemoh.

"Tapi kan Draco tidak melakukannya. Kau juga tau kalau semua itu adalah bohong," kata Daphne.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong bahwa aku pernah tidur dengan Draco!" kata Pansy panas.

"Ya. Tapi itu dulu sekali waktu di kelas lima. Setelah dengan si darah lumpur-"

"Setelah dengan si darah lumpur dia menjadi pria sok setia yang memuakkan," kata Pansy lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Kau hanya cemburu karena, hubunganmu dengan Draco tidak se-esklusif hubungannya dengan si darah lumpur," kata Tracey.

"Sebenarnya kau temanku atau bukan sih?" tanya Pansy kesal.

"Tentu saja kami membelamu. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin kami mengikuti rencanamu? Tapi kalau sampai Draco mengetahuinya... Jelas aku tidak ingin sendiri," kata Tracey.

"ck ck dasar, kalian menyebalkan," kata Pansy.

"Pansy, Kau tau bahwa Draco tidak akan kembali padamu lagi. Bahkan kalaupun dia putus dengan darah lumpur sekalipun. Kita tau dia punya obsesi yang aneh pada Granger dari dulu," kata Daphne malas.

"Ya. bahkan aku masih ingat kau bercerita bahwa Draco menyebut namanya ketika-"

"Diam Tracey!" kata Pansy panas. "Setidaknya mereka putus sekarang! Dan semua orang di Hogwarts mengetahui itu semua," kata Pansy meneruskan.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berbaikan?" tanya Tracey.

"Kita akan mencari jalan lain untuk memisahkan mereka," kata Pansy.

Tidak lama mereka keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hermione kembali menangis. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak mempercayai Draco.

 _"_ _Hermione, please kau harus percaya padaku!" kata Draco memohon._

 _"_ _Tapi ini buktinya!" kata Hermione melemparkan perkamen dengan foto Draco disana tertidur dengan seorang perempuan tidak mengenakan pakaian._

 _"_ _Tapi ini.. aku tidak tau kenapa ada foto ini, aku tidak melakukannya!" kata Draco kesal mengacak rambutnya._

 _"_ _kau tidak mengetahuinya? Ini foto sihir Draco. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak melakukannya," kata Hermione lagi panas._

 _"_ _Hermione please, ini-"_

Hermione sangat merasa bersalah, bahkan tadi dia meninggalkan Draco begitu saja di depan aula. Padahal Draco sudah memohon meminta maaf padanya. Bahkan ketika Harry dan Ron sudah siap untuk menghajarnya, Draco dengan teguh memohon padanya. Kenapa dia tak bisa mempercayai Draco sedikit saja.

Hermione berjalan cepat hampir berlari menuruni tangga menuju lorong bawah tanah. Tapi semakin dia berjalan semakin terasa gelap lorong yang dia lalui. Hermione bahkan tidak pernah mengingat pernah melalui loronng itu. Berjalan semakin cepat dan kemudian berlari. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama dia berputar-putar dalam lorong yang tak berujung.

Tiba-tiba, hermione melihat cahaya hijau dari ujung lorong. Tangannya menutupi muka siap menerima serangan, tapi hampir semenit kemudian cahaya itu menghillang. Hermione tidak merasa sakit sama sekali, hanya lelah yang luar biasa. Bahkan dia kesulitan untuk menarik kakinya untuk berjalan.

Dari kejauhan dia mendengar suara yang dia yakin adalah murid-murid yang ingin masuk kelas. Berusaha, hermione melangkahkan kakinya lagi. dia kemudian membelok ke arah kanan, dia merasa lega mengenali lorong itu sebagai lorong menuju ruang kelas Snape yang lama. Walaupun Hermione yakin betul bahwa kelas itu tidak lagi di pakai Slughorn, tapi tidak membuatnya berhenti. Hermione menabrak satu-dua anak yang akan masuk ke kelas itu, tanpa berhenti meminta maaf sekilas saja.

Di depan dinding pintu masuk ruang rekreaksi Slytherin. Hermione terdiam terpaku, dia tidak tahu apa kata kunci untuk masuk. Hermione menunggu dengan resah, berharap sekarang jam pelajaran dan ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu.

Dan betapa leganya dia ketika pintu itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok pria yang dia cari dari tadi. Tanpa aba-aba, Hermione langsung memeluk sosok pria itu dengan erat. "I'm sorry Draco," bisiknya.

"what?" suara yang menjawabnya terdengar bingung.

"Scorp, siapa dia?" tanya suara dibelakang Draco.

"Aku tak-"

"Draco, aku minta maaf. Ak-" kata-katanya terputus ketika Hermione menarik diri dan melihat wajah di depannya. Matanya sama seperti Draco, abu-abu seperti awan mendung. Rambutnyapun sama dengan Draco pirang keperakan, tapi hidungnya tidak menunjuk seperti Draco-nya, dan bibirnya sedikit lebih tebal dan berwarna kemerahan.

Tiba-tiba hermione melepaskan diri dari pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, namun karena terlalu kuat, dia terhuyun hampir jatuh. Pemuda itu kemudian menangkapnya dan gelap menyelimutinya.

.

.

Kepala Hermione pusing sekali. Terasa berat dan sakit. "Tenanglah, dear... buka matamu perlahan. Jangan dipaksakan," kata suara lembut di kejauhan.

Hermione berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Lebih sabar dan perlahan.

Perlahan Hermione dapat membuka matanya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah seperti terakhir dia rasakan.

"Ms Granger," suara di sebelahnya.

Seorang wanita tua namun anggun, proffesor McGonagall.

"Proffesor, ap-?" suaranya serak tercekat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, ms Granger?" tanya McGonagall lembut.

Hermione mengangguk dan duduk di ranjangnya. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa banyak yang berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kiri ranjangnya.

"Harry!" teriak Hermione senang melihat sahabatnya. Namun Harry malah menatapnya bingung padanya. Pemuda di sebelah Harry, yang tadi dia kira Draco, juga dilihatnya berkedap-kedip bingung. Pria yang ada di sebelah Harry menatapnya takjub namun tetap diam. Wajahnya menatap hangat, rambutnya hitam legam dan kulitnya tampak sedikit kecoklatan terkena matahari. Perawakannya sangat cocok menjadi ayah Harry.

Hermione memandang ke bagian ranjangnya yang lain. Pria itu tampak seumuran dengan pria yang mirip dengan Harry. Ada perasaan aneh ketika Hermione memandangnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang tidak bisa dia gambarkan. Mereka saling menatap, dan seakan-akan Hermione terengut ke dalam awan gelap.

"Ms Granger," kata Proffesor MgGonagall memecah kesunyian.

"Professor, Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya hermione bingung. "Harry, dimana Draco?" tanya Hermione pada Harry.

Harry malah berkedip-kedip bingung, menatap pada sekelilingnya. "Aku.. aku.."

"Bisakah kalian berdua keluar dulu?" tanya Profesor McGonagall lebih seperti perintah.

"Ya.. ya.. ayo!" Harry mengajak pemuda di sebelahnya untuk keluar.

"Tapi, Profesor," kata Hermione ingin bicara lebih dengan Harry.

"Profesor tolong ramuannya," kata McGonagall pada pria di sebelah Hermione. Pria itu mengambil ramuan di meja sebelah dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

Hermione menelitinya dan mengenali aromanya. Pria ini pasti adalah guru baru mereka, Hermione tidak mengingatnya dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah ada lowongan guru yang kosong. Professor McGonagall memberikan anggukan padanya. Hermione meminum ramuan itu dengan enggan. Dan kemudian pikirannya yang berkabut menjadi lebih jelas dan tidak terlalu sakit.

"Ms Granger, apa yang kau ingat terakhir kali?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Apa? Apa aku terjatuh? Ak-"

"Hermione-" kata Pria di sebelahnya tidak sabar.

Hermione menatapnya lagi. Bingung bahwa pria itu memanggilnya Hermione. Entah kenapa dia merasa dekat dengan pria ini. Rambut pirangnya, hidungnya yang lurus, dagunya yang runcing. Walaupun pria ini menatapnya dingin namun dia merasa aman dan perasaan terjaga olehnya.

"Ms Granger. Bisakah kau jelaskan. Hal terakhir yang kau ingat?" Tanya McGonagall lebih lembut lagi.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi mengingat-ingat. Tampaknya hari sudah cukup gelap karena mereka menyalakan obor.

"Hem… Sehabis sarapan. Tidak, Tadi pagi setelah drama yang terjadi di aula besar. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi anak perempuan di lantai dua," kata Hermione pendek.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih baik, Ms Granger? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya McGonagall.

Hermione mengigit bibir. "Setelah pertengkaranku dengan Draco. Aku menangis di kamar mandi anak perempuan, Profesor. Lalu aku berlari ke arah ruang bawah tanah, asrama Slyterin. tapi kemudian aku malah bertemu Harry keluar dari asrama Slytherin dan pemuda pirang tadi. Siapa dia?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke Asrama Slytherin?" Tanya Pria, tidak Profesor baru itu. Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa suasana menjadi lebih hening.

"Maaf professor tapi itu masalah pribadi," kata Hermione agak ketus. "Profesor, apa aku boleh kembali ke asrama?" Tanya Hermione kepada professor McGonagall.

"Aku rasa tidak, Ms Granger. Kau harus beristirahat lebih dulu. Madam Pomfrey akan menjagamu. Kalau besok kau sudah membaik, kau bisa kembali ke asramamu," jawab Professor McGonagall.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Profesor, boleh aku meminjam burung hantu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, untuk apa? Aku sudah mengabari sanak saudaramu," kata Profesor McGonagall.

Hermione merona. Dia tidak begitu nyaman, namun dia sudah merasa bahwa Mcgonagall adalah orang yang dia hormati hampir seperti orang tuanya.

"Apa kau mengabari Draco?" Tanya Hermione malu. Kedua pria yang berada di ruangan itu saling memandang. "Aku perlu bicara padanya. Aku perlu meminta maaf padanya. Dan ini mendesak, professor," kata Hermione memaksa.

"Kau tidak perlu mengabarinya!" kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Dia sudah tau?" Tanya Hermione sedih. Draco sudah mengetahui kalau dia di bawa ke rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak menemaninya. Apa Draco sangat membencinya sekarang?

"Hermione," kata Pria yang mirip Harry bicara lirih.

Hermione menengadah memandangnya. Dan kali ini dia melihat dengan jelas pria itu, matanya yang hijau terang, wajahnya yang memperlihatkan ke khawatiran dan bekas luka sambaran petir di dahinya. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar seakan menabraknya dengan kuat sampai tak bisa lagi bernafas.

Hermione menengok kepada pria di sebelahnya. Pria dengan rambut pirang lurus keperakan. Matanya yang gelap bagai awan mendung menjanjikan badai. Dagunya yang runcing dan hidungnya yang panjang. Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi bukan?

.

.

 **AN/ HAHAHA give me some word Babe….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello.. hello**

 **AN/ mungkin ini memang sedikit berbeda dari fanfic yang biasa aku tulis. Mohon maaf karena saya tidak akan membuat secara rinci bagaimana mereka saling menyukai, pokoknya ketika Hermione melompat ke masa depan Hermione dan Draco sudah menjalin kasih dan saling mencintai. Sampai pada insiden mereka bertengkar dan Hermione masuk ke masa depan, dan cerita ini di mulai….**

 **dan maaf belum bisa bales reviewnya... tapi tetep ditunggu kok reviewnya hehehe...**

 **Through of time**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 2.**

Hermione menengadah memandangnya. Dan kali ini dia melihat dengan jelas pria itu, matanya yang hijau terang, wajahnya yang memperlihatkan ke khawatiran dan bekas luka sambaran petir di dahinya. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang besar seakan menabraknya dengan kuat sampai tak bisa lagi bernafas.

Hermione menengok kepada pria di sebelahnya. Pria dengan rambut pirang lurus keperakan. Matanya yang gelap bagai awan mendung menjanjikan badai. Dagunya yang runcing dan hidungnya yang panjang. Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi bukan?

"Hermione," Harry, Draco dan Minerva terkesiap ketika Hermione dengan gerakan tiba-tiba turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hermione," panggil Draco lembut.

Mereka saling menatap melalui cermin. Hermione merasa seakan dunia sedang runtuh. Dia tak melihat perbedaan yang signifikan terhadap kondisi fisiknya. Rambutnya masih keriting mengembang seperti semak, matanya masih membekak habis menangis.

Hermione menatap pria yang ada di belakangnya melalui cermin. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, tubuhnya yang kurus namun berotot, rambutnya masih sama pirangnya, namun jelas ada kedewasaan di wajahnya.

Hermione berbalik dan berkata menuntut padanya. "Katakan padaku, Draco. Yang tadi itu, anak kita kan? Aku kembali ke masa ku kan? Aku menikah denganmu, kan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, tapi pria itu hanya menatapnya dan tak menjawab.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi! Harry! Aku kembali kan?" Tanya Hermione berbalik pada Harry yang ada di belakang Draco. "Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab? Aku kembali kan? Aku tidak akan di masa ini terus kan? Aku—"

Suaranya seakan tersedat. Tak ada kata yang bisa dia ucapkan. Air mata sudah berlomba untuk keluar dari matanya. Hermione merasakan dua tangan besar asing memeluknya. Asing namun nyaman.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mencarimu untuk minta maaf. Kenapa harus begini jadinya?" kata Hermione mengoceh. Dia merasa amat lelah.

"Tenanglah, Hermione. Aku tau - " jawab Draco menenangkan, namun Hermione tidak mendengar lanjutan dari kata-katanya, karena lelah memanggilnya.

.

.

"Hai," sapa suara dari belakang punggungnya.

Hermione sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon eks yang menonjol memandang danau hitam. Hermione menengok mendapati pemuda yang kemarin menolongnya. Pemuda yang dia kira adalah Draco. Pemuda yang merupakan anak dari pria yang dia cintai.

"Hai," jawab Hermione.

"Kau Hermione Granger, ya kan?" tanyanya ringan.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku Scorpius Malfoy," kata pemuda itu.

"Kau anak Draco?" Tanya Hermione.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan kesedihan kembali menyapanya. Setelah dia terbangun dari tempat tidur seminggu hari yang lalu. Hermione mempelajari bahwa ternyata dia telah datang ke masa depan. Tepatnya, 20 tahun dari masa dia berasal. Draco yang Hermione ketahui, tenyata merupakan seorang professor di Hogwarts, dia mengajar ramuan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi bahkan Hermione belum bertemu lagi dengan pria itu sejak terakhir kali.

Dia belum bertemu lagi dengan Draco, dan itu membuatnya sedih. Ron dan Ginny datang menjenguknya hari setelahnya. Berdasarkan informasi yang bisa dia peroleh dari ke dua weasley yang tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka, Hermione telah dinyatakan menghilang dari terakhir kali mereka melihatnya, 20 tahun yang lalu setelah insiden aula besar yang melegenda.

Dan setelah kedatangannya di masa ini, sudah beberapa reporter yang meminta untuk meliputnya. Bahkan si tua Rita Sketeer juga ikut kembali dari masa pensiunnya demi ingin meliput berita tentang dirinya. Tapi bukan hanya Rita yang bertambah tua, teman-temannya juga. Hermione merasa asing, bagaimana tidak kalau teman-temannya sudah seperti orang tua untukknya. Bahkan Ginny dan Ron tampak berbeda. Harry terlebih, dua dia seperti kakaknya. Sekarang dia sangat cocok menjadi ayahnya. Terlebih melihat anaknya albus satu tingkat dengannya.

Dari yang dapat di ketahui, bahwa Harry dan Ginny telah menikah dan di karuniai 3 orang anak. Anak pertama mereka James baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts, anak kedua mereka albus, yang kemarin Hermione lihat bersama Scorpius dan anak ketiga mereka Lily masih di kelas lima. Ron menikah dengan Padma Patil dan memiliki putri bernama Panju yang seumuran dengan Albus.

Profesor McGonagall dengan baik hati memintanya untuk kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya. Hal yang lucu, kalau dengan umur yang sebenarnya berarti dia hampir 40 tahun, dan bahkan belum lulus dari Hogwarts. Tapi Hermione menerima tawaran itu, karena dia tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil, Hermione sangat sedih karena dia yakin orang tuanya meninggal tanpa mengetahui kalau putrinya masih hidup. Hermione menangis semalaman karena berita itu.

"Kau tau, kau sangat terkenal," kata Scorpius.

Hermione menimbang akan menjawab apa. Pemuda di depannya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, mungkin hanya beberapa perbedaan minor saja. Dia menggunakan seragam asrama Slytherin yang sedikit berbeda dari seragamnya dulu. Mungkin fashion jaman sekarang. Tapi, Scorpius terlihat tampat sama seperti Draco saat umur tujuh belas.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hermione meragukan. Dia yakin cukup terkenal dulu, tapi 20 tahun menghilang, bukan berarti mereka selalu mengenangnya bukan?

Scorpius mengangguk

"Albus selalu bercerita tentang kisahmu. Ayahnya selalu mendongengkan cerita tentangmu," kata Scorpius.

"Harry sudah seperti saudara sendiri untukku. Wajar jika dia bercerita tentangku," kata Hermione.

"Ya. Dan ayahku juga selalu bercerita tentangmu, senang rasanya. Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar satu kelas dengan penyihir yang dibilang paling pintar di jamannya. Aku selalu mendapat peringkat pertama," katanya dengan menyeringai.

Hermione menghela nafas. Apakah setelah hampir berumur 40 dia akan masih melakukan ini, berkompetisi dalam hal pelajaran. Tidakkah dengan Draco sudah cukup, sekarang malah harus beradu dengan anaknya. Tapi mau tidak mau Hermione merasa senang dan tertantang.

"Kita lihat saja, nanti," jawab Hermione membalas seringai Scorpius.

"Tentu," kata Scorpius tersenyum dan membuat Hermione terkejut. Dia tidak ingat kalau Gryffindor dan Slytherin bisa dengan bebas bicara seperti ini. Rivalitas yang baru dan lucu.

"Hei, Scorpius, kau tak masalah bicara seperti ini denganku?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya scorpius sama bingungnya.

"Ngobrol seperti ini," kata Hermione, tangannya memnunjuk pada Scorpius kemudian dirinya. "Kau tau kan, aku kelahiran muggle," kata Hermione pelan.

Scorpius mengerutkan kening merasa tersinggung.

"Pada jaman ini, omong kosong mengenai kemurnian darah tidak terlalu di pusingkan. Sudah banyak kelahiran muggle yang masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Dan perlu kau tau, albus keponakkanmu itu juga satu asrama denganku," kata Scorpius kejam.

"Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud menyingungmu. Hanya bertanya," kata Hermione malu.

"Ya, kau kumaafkan," kata Scorpius angkuh.

Hermione melotot tak percaya. Oke mungkin ini jaman baru dimana kemurnian darah tidak di pusingkan, mungkin ini jaman baru ketika Gryffindor dan Slytherin bisa bicara secara sopan, tapi tampaknya jaman baru tidak melunturkan sikap sombong dan angkuh seorang Malfoy.

"Hei, siapa ibumu?" Tanya Hermione tanpa basa-basi.

Scorpius memandangnya tajam. "Kau tau, walaupun secara penanggalan kau sangat lebih tua dariku…. kau tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu," kata Scorpius mengejeknya tua.

"Tidak usah jika kau tak ingin menjawab," jawab Hermione mengeram kesal.

"Namanya Charlotte Martins. Kalau kau mengenalnya," kata Scorpius.

"Charlotte Martins? Namanya bukan seperti darah murni?" Tanya Hermione mengemang sekaligus sakit hati, bahwa Draco sudah berpindah hati pada wanita lain.

"Memang bukan, ibuku adalah kelahiran muggle," jawab Scorpius tidak nyaman. Bahunya ke atas sedikit. Mungkin karena Hermione terlalu mengenal Draco sehingga dia mengenali gesture itu. "Aku mendengar bahwa kau adalah mantan kekasih ayahku?" Tanya Scorpius lantang.

"Kau sama tidak sopannya," balas Hermione.

"Setidaknya kita seri, jadi jawab!" kata Scorpius memaksa.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada, Daddy," jawab Hermione mengejek. Scorpius mengeram kesal, tapi Hermione lebih kesal sehingga dia meninggalkan Scorpius dan berlari kembali ke kastil.

Scorpius mengejarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hei, tunggu," teriak Scorpius mengejar Hermione ke arah kastil.

Hermione berlari dengan kencang. Ini satu-satunya olahraga yang dia yakin sangat hebat. Ron bahkan tidak bisa mengejarnya ketika berlari, walaupun dia menyangkal bahwa berlari adalah sebuah olahraga. Hermione berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, scorpius tak bisa mengejarnya sampai kemudian dia tak melihat siapa yang ada di depan, dan menabrak sosok yang tinggi menjulang itu. Hermione hampir jatuh terjungkal ke belakang sampai tangan pria itu menahannya setengah memeluk.

Pria itu tampak menjulang, dan Hermione tampak sangat kecil. Tapi dia mengenali aroma ini. Maskulinitas yang kuat dengan aroma mint yang segar dan cengkih yang kaya. Hanya satu orang yang dia ingat memiliki aroma tubuh ini.

"Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin karena berlarian di koridor," kata suara berat pria itu melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Scorpius yang baru sampai kehabisan nafas mengejarnya.

"Draco," kata Hermione berbisik.

"Daddy," kata Scorpius di belakang Hermione.

"Profesor Malfoy," kata Draco mengoreksi mereka berdua.

"Maaf profesor," jawab Scorpius.

Hermione menatap pria yang ada di depannya. Draco menghilang sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya. Jujur saja Hermione takut dengan sosok pria yang ada di depannya ini. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia sampaikan, tapi tampaknya jawabannya akan sangat sulit untuk di dapat. Semuanya masih berupa asumsi karena pengaruh kiri dan kanan, sepenggal cerita dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Dan sebagai ayahmu, aku malu melihatmu berlarian di koridor. Kau ketua murid, tidak sepantasnya memberi contoh yang buruk seperti ini," kata Draco tegas, Hermione masih terlalu syok melihat Draco sekarang. Jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir kali dia mengingatnya.

"Tapi kami tidak lari di koridor," bantah Hermione.

Scorpius melotot ke arahnya yang mengatakan seakan dia sudah gila. Hermione melemparkan pandangan kepada Draco yang sekarang menatapnya tajam, alisnya terangkat sedikit menantangnya untuk membantah lebih jauh. Tanpa sadar Hermione menundukkan kepalanya, auranya sudah hampir sama dengan mendiang professor Snape, tanpa jubah yang melambai dan rambut yang klimis seperti tak pernah keramas.

Draco sangat berbeda. Ramabutnya juga agak panjang seperti snape, mungkin milik Draco lebih pendek sedikit. Tapi dia menguncit ekor kuda, dan sedikit menyisahkan di bagian pelipis yang membingkai wajahnya menjadi semakin tampan dan tentunya terlihat sangat terawatt dan selalu keramas.

Scorpius juga langsung menunduk, membisikan kata maaf yang hanya terdengar olehnya. Hermione merasa kasihan padanya. Apakah Draco memang sedingin ini dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Dan Ms Granger, bukankah seharusnya kau tidak berkeliaran. Profesor McGonagall mencarimu," kata Draco membangunkan hermione dari lamunannya.

"Oh ya," kata Hermione tertegun. Hermione menatap pada Scorpius dan memberinya senyum lemah.

"Hermione!" kata Draco hampir berteriak, ketika Hermione tak mengikutinya yang sudah berjalan hampir di ujung lorong.

"Iya. Bye Scorpie," kata Hermione melambai sedikit.

Draco membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka tidak saling berbicara. Hermione kesulitan mengikuti langkah Draco yang panjang. Dia tidak ingat bahwa Draco setinggi ini 20 tahun yang lalu.

Professor McGonagall memberitahunya bahwa besok dia bisa memulai kelas dan mulai malam ini Hermione bisa pindah ke menara Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall juga memberinya beberapa seragam dan keperluan untuk sekolahnya. Akun di Gringgots juga sudah di aktifkan kemabali dan dia ternyata memiliki uang yang cukup banyak. Hadiah sebagai penerima orde of merlin kelas pertama. Setelah dirasa cukup professor McGonagall memperbolehkannya pergi untuk berkemas.

Draco masih berjalan bersamanya. Mengantar Hermione ke rumah sakit. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai tiga, angin November menyapanya ketika mereka melewati jendela besar yang tak tertutup. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat pondok Hagrid. Hermione sadar bahwa dia belum mengunjungi sahabatnya besarnya itu. Hagrid pernah mendatanginya, tapi saat itu dia masih tertidur dan madam Pomfrey tidak menyukai Hagrid karena dia tidak terlalu bersih untuk keluar masuk rumah sakit setiap hari.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Hermione pelan.

"Good," jawab Draco pendek.

Hermione berhenti melangkah. Draco menyadari dan ikut berhenti. Dia membalikkan badan menatap Hermione.

"It's hurt," kata Hermione tersenyum getir. "Melihatmu sangat berbeda. Begitu tenang, sangat dewasa. Sedangkan aku! Tampak seperti bocah inggusan yang sok pintar. Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau menghilang begitu saja setelah aku pingsan di rumah sakit," kata Hermione mengeram.

"Hermione, situasi ini tidak hanya sulit untukmu, tapi juga untukku. Untuk semua orang yang mengenalmu," jawab Draco tenang.

"Tapi kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu," kata Hermione.

"Dan apa yang ingin kau dengar," Tanya Draco dingin.

"Bukan masalah dengan apa yang ingin aku dengar, mungkin apa yang ingin kau katakan," kata Hermione beragumen.

Draco menolak menatapnya.

"Kau tau, ini sangat menyakitkan," kata Hermione hampir merengek. "Kau tau rasanya. Hanya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku merasa dihianati olehmu, kemudian kejadian di aula besar. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau aku salah. Aku berlari mencarimu, berlari sampai aku merasa putus asa. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman itu. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba aku berada di sini, bertemu dengan semua orang asing ini. Dan kau, yang kuharapkan, malah menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Kau bahkan tak ingin melihatku," kata Hermione panjang lebar yang sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Mengetahui kekasihku menghilang, setelah dengan hebohnya mencampakanku di depan semua orang yang mengenalku. Kau tidak tau berapa lama waktu yang aku perlukan untuk akhirnya bertemu dengan temanku lagi. Berapa lama akhirnya aku bisa menerima dan mememulai hidupku lagi?" Tanya Draco tenang, namun penekanan di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan sungguh menyakitkan.

Hermione tidak memikirkan hal itu. Tentu Draco juga merasa kesakitan yang melebihi dirinya sekarang, mungkin beberapa tahun. 20 tahun jurang antara mereka, dan waktu dimana tak ada Hermione dalam hidup Draco, Hermione tak bisa membayangkan mana yang lebih menyakitkan. Merasa bahwa dirinya sangat egois, atau mungkin terlalu melankolis. Hermione tak bisa menahan diri dan berlari menghindari pria itu. Rasa sakitnya menyesakkan dada.


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review:

Hai, lama tak jumpa. Haha. Hem, mohon maaf lahir batin ya. Dan karena chapter kemarin saya juga ngk sempet bales, dan ternyata banyak banget saya jadi bingung, haha. Malah nanti balesan reviewnya lebih banyak dari pada isi chapter ini. Jadi secara umum saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas review kalian, saran yang membangun dan terima kasih selalu membaca tulisan saya yang abal-abal ini.

 **Dan tara… ini chapter barunya, semoga kalian pada suka dengan chapter ini… let me know what you think.**

 **Through of time**

 **Harry Potter belong to JK ROWLING**

 **Chapter 3.**

Hal pertama hermione lakukan setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Draco adalah berlari. Hermione berlari sekuat tenaga ke bangsal rumah sakit. Pada saat itu dia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Dia benci pada situasi yang menerpanya saat ini. Hermione terbayang sulitnya 20 tahun waktu yang di lalui oleh Draco, tapi dengan dia bicara langsung di depan mukannya, seakan menegaskan bahwa hermione adalah orang yang egois. Dan dia benci dirinya sendiri.

Tapi apa yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang? Dia perlu kembali ke masa dimana dia berasal dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Draco. Dia tidak ingin di sini. Hermione merasa sendiri dan asing.

Madam Pomrey melihatnya dengan bingung. 20 puluh tahun tidak membuatnya tampak berbeda, kalaupun mungkin lebih banyaknya keriput yang ada di wajahnya.

"kau berlari?" tanyanya tidak percaya seakan hermione sudah gila. Yang harus hermione yakinin bahwa mungkin sekarang dia sudah gila.

"Kau belum boleh berlari," kata madam Pomfrey dan menarik hermione ke tempat tidur. "Kau belum stabil. Apa yang dipikirkan minerva membolehkan kau keluar bangsal," kata madam Pomfrey mengoceh. Madam Pomfrey memberinya beberapa ramuan. Hermione hampir memuntahkannya, namun menelan dengan sekuat tenaga karena diberi tatapan mengerikan dari mantron rumah sakit itu.

Langsung saja efek dari ramuan itu langsung dirasakan hermione. Dia tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk dan lelah sekali. Pintu bangsal rumah sakit terbuka dan memperlihatkan pria yang membuatnya melarikan diri tadi.

"madam, Professor McGonagall menyuruhku mengantar Ms Granger ke asrama Gryffindor," kata Draco tenang.

Madam Pomfrey memberinya tatapan tidak setuju namun tidak menolak. "Dia tidak boleh kelelahan," kata Madam Pomfrey memperingatkan Draco. Memeriksa Hermione sekali lagi dan mempersilahkan Draco untuk membawa Hermione.

Draco berbalik dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo," perintah Draco.

Hermione bingung.

"Naik punggungku," kata Draco.

Hermione ragu, namun rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Perlahan hermione naik ke punggung Draco. Draco segera berpamitan dan mengendong Hermione ke luar bangsal.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco ketika mereka menaiki tangga di sebelah aula besar yang berisik karena sekarang waktunya makan malam.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku sangat egois," jawab hermione amat pelan, berusaha keras menahan kantuknya.

Draco mengeluarkan suara mendengus. "Pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau mengakui bahwa kau egois. Tapi aku bersikeras meminta maaf, aku terlalu keras padamu," kata Draco mencoba mencairkan suasana, Hermione hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Draco menghentikan langkanya menunggu tangga berubah arah. Hermione menaikan kepalanya mencari tau kenapa Draco berhenti. Dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika menyadari tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Punggungmu sungguh nyaman. Kau tau. Aku kehilangan 20 tahun kehangatan punggungmu," kata Hermione meracau.

Draco menggelengkan kepala geli, karena Hermione meracau.

"Untukmu, Kau hanya kehilangan beberapa hari!" jawab Draco.

Hampir tak bisa menahan kantuknya ketika Draco mulai meniki tangga kembali, Hermione berkata dengan sedih, "Tapi aku kehilangan hal yang lebih besar dari itu, Draco. Aku kehilangan masa kita untuk tumbuh tua bersama," kata Hermione.

Draco kembali mendengus. Tapi hermione tidak lagi benjawab. Gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Melanjutkan perjalannya sampai ke lantai tujuh dimana pintu masuk asrama Griffindor berada. Perasaan binggung, kegembiraan meluap-luap, dan juga janji yang pernah terucap. Draco merasa bersalah karena membuat Hermione hampir pingsan tadi. Dia lupa kalau gadis itu secara emosional hanyalah gadis 19 tahun. Draco merasa takjub dengan perasaan hermione yang begitu kuat padanya. Padahal di masanya hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih masih berjalan tidak kurang dari tiga bulan saja.

Mungkin karena tahun-tahun yang mereka habiskan lebih banyak untuk saling bertukar cacian dan ejekan. Tapi Draco menyadari bahwa kemestri diantara mereka sangat kuat. Tidak ragu, ketika mereka kembali mengulang untuk tahun ke tujuh, dimana semua beban masa lalu, sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Draco memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Hermione berkencan, yang sangat tidak terduga diterima oleh Hermione dengan sekali anggukan.

Berhenti di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Draco menarik nafas panjang. Hermione tidaklah berat, bahkan untuk ukurannya amatlah ringgan. Namun tujuh lantai yang harus dia daki bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan bahkan tanpa membawa beban sama sekali.

"Naga terbangun," kata Draco memberian password untuk masuk ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Kau, tidak bisa masuk," kata lukisan Nyonya Gemuk memandangnya penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku hanya akan mengantar Ms Granger ke tempat tidurnya," kata Draco tak percaya. Draco merasa lapar dan lelah dan si Nonya gemuk mencoba untuk membuatnya terus kekuarangan kesabaran.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk, Kau bukan Grryffindor," kata Lukisan itu tetap keras kepala.

"Aku guru!" kata Draco hampir membentak.

"Tetap saja, kau bukan Gryffindor," kata Nyonya gemuk memandangnya mencela karena membentaknya.

"Tapi aku bisa masuk ke asrama Ravenclaw," kata Draco mencoba bernegoisasi.

"Karena kau menjawab teka-tekinya. Dan burung itu hanya patung," kata Nyonya gemuk sok mengajarinya.

"Now who's Bloody prejudice?" kata Draco mengejek. "Potter bisa masuk ke asrama Slytherin!" kata Draco masih mencoba.

"Ckckc, asramamu, hanya di jaga oleh dinding batu, mana mungkin mereka bisa mengenali mana yang bukan milik asramanya," jawab Nyonya gemuk juga ikut berteriak.

Menggelengkan kepala karena terasa amat sakit, Draco memberi tatapan tak setuju pada Lukisan Nyonya gemuk dan berbalik mengambil langkah kembali.

.

.

Hermione tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini, tidak dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sinar matahari yang menyapa. Menggeliat mengusir kantuk yang masih menyapanya, Hermione baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di atas ranjang dengan orang lain. Tangan orang yang tidur bersamanya melingkari tubuhnya dan berhenti di bagian perutnya. Hermione melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan merasa lega karena masih menggunakan pakaian utuh.

Perlahan Hermione mengubah posisi tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung pada wajah Draco yang tertidur pulas. Rambutnya yang sebahu itu teruai dan terlihat berantantakan. Beberapa menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang amat sangat polos. Perasaan yang hangat membanjirinya. Hermione mengusap wajah Draco. Di bagian bawah terlingannya terdapat goresan bekas luka. Hanya sepanjang satu inci dan tidak tampak kalau dari kejauhan, namun melihatnya dari dekat malah membuat si empunya terlihat lebih seksi.

Hermione merasa sedih karena dia tidak tau bagaimana bekas luka itu bisa ada. Dia amat ingat bahwa Draco 20 tahun yang lalu tidak memiliki bekas luka itu. Jari Hermione menjelajahi alis Draco dan menyampirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Hermione hanya berharap dan sekuat tenaga dia akan mencari jalan untuk kembali. Walaupun sejauh ini kehidupan yang dia lihat pada masa ini tampak sangat sempurna, dan bahwa dia tidak mendapatkan keterangan ataupun indikasi bahwa dia bisa kembali, Hermione tidak ingin berhenti berharap.

Draco menggeliat dan menariknya lebih dekat kepadanya. Membuat hermione mengeluarkan suara tercekat.

"Pagi," sapa Draco padanya.

"Pagi!" jawab Hermione ragu.

"Kau harus cepat bersiap. Hari ini kau sudah masuk kelas," kata Draco.

 _Shit_. Hermione lupa kalau dia masihlah seorang murid walaupun sudah melompat 20 tahun kemudian. Hermione melirik ke arah jam yang ada di atas nakas tempat tidur 7:12. _Double shit._ memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Hermione baru menyadari bahwa Draco bertelanjang dada, _triple shit._

"kau harus naik empat lantai, dan segera mandi. Beruntung kalau masih bisa sarapan sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai," kata Draco menyadarakan Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Oh shit," kata itu akhirnya terucap olehnya, sebelum kemudian dia berdri dari ranjang dan mulai berlari keluar kamar Draco sebelum melihat kembali pada pria itu yang sudah memasang wajah seringainya yang tekenal.

.

.

Hermione merasa asing dengan tempat barunya. dia berlari ke asrama Gryffindor. Namun tidak menemukan teman sekamarnya. Mereka sudah turun untuk sarapan. Lebih lagi, Hermione merasa kesal adalah ketika dia melihat jadwal pelajarannya di tempat tidur dan ternyata pelajaran pertamanya hari ini adalah ramuan.

Hermione hampir berlari untuk sampai ke kelas ramuan. Kelas baru saja di mulai mungkin, Draco menghadap ke papan tulis memunggungi mereka. Semua orang memandangnya ketika Hermione memasuki kelas. Hanya ada 3 meja di kelas itu dan 8 orang murid di dalamnya, Hermione yang ke-sembilan. Tempat yang tersisa untuknya adalah sebelah Scorpius Malfoy yang juga satu meja dengan albus Potter. Mereka berdua sudah seperti minion dari ayah mereka, tanpa rasa rindu jelas, karena keduannya membuat Hermione sebal dengan wajah mereka yang meringis mengejek.

Merasa kesal, Hermione duduk di sebelah pirang menyebalkan itu. Tapi aneh rasanya melihat wajah harry yang jahil dan mengejeknya, karena biasanya wajah itu selalu memperlihatkan wajah peduli padanya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita akan mencoba untuk membuat ramuan veritaserum," kata Draco di depan kelas. "Seperti yang secara umum sudah kalian ketahui, ramuan ini digunakan untuk memaksa peminumnya untuk mengatakan kebenaran. Namun ramuan veritaserum tidak digunakan di persidangan kecuali pada kejadian yang sangat khusus. Ada tau kenapa?" tanya Draco pada murid-muridnya.

Tangan Hermione tanpa sadar langsung naik ke atas. Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa Scorpius juga mengangkat tangannya dan Hermione amat yakin bahwa semua mata dalam ruangan itu sedang memandang mereka, tapi kemudian bisik-bisik aneh yang berdengung di telingannya.

"Ms Granger," jawab Draco.

"Hem… Veritaserum tidak digunakan dalam persidangan karena bahan utama dari ramuan ini seperti untuk ramuan tegukan hidup dalam mati adalah kacang sopophorous dimana kacang ini memiliki efek lupa atau tertidur pulas seperti ramuan tegukkan hidup dalam mati. Jadi sesungguhnya ramuan ini bukan membuat peminumnya mengatakan kebeneran namun akan membuat peminumnya menyampaikan apa yang dianggap benar olehnya, sehingga ditakutkan hal itu akan malah membuat rancu terhadap kebenaran yang sebeneranya karena adanya manipulasi. Lagipula, Veritaserum juga dapat tangkal dengan antidotenya dan occlumens yang hebat," kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"10 poin untuk Gryffindor," kata Draco.

Hermione tersenyum padanya, Hermione bisa mendengar bisik-bisik tidak percaya dari sekelilingnya dan pandangan tidak suka dari Scorpius. Hermione dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah Draco juga sama seperti Snape yang tidak memberikan poin terhadap murid bukan dari Slytherin.

"Ya. Sekuat apapun ramuan veritaserum, ramuan ini memiliki antidote sehingga bisa dipatahkan. Dan kondisi dalam memberikannya juga mempengaruhi. Jika salah, kebenaran malah bisa di manipulasi. Ramuan ini membutuhkan 1 bulan purnama penuh dalam membuatnya. Dan seperti yang sudah di singgung oleh Ms Granger penggunaan kacang sopophorous merupakan bahan utamanya dan perlu hati-hati dalam memasukkannya. Selama satu bulan kalian bisa menggunakan ruang kelas ini dan aku memberi akses untuk keluar masuk untuk membuat ramuan ini. Selama dua jam ke depan kalian akan mulai memasaknya dan aku menginginkan hasil dari langkah pertama dengan sempurna," kata Draco menjelaskan.

Semua murid mulai bekerja. Hermione sudah hafal langkah pertama dalam pembuatan ramuan veritaserum, karena dia hampir membuatnya ketika masih berada di masanya. Satu jam penuh dia membuat ramuan ketika Draco berkeliling melihat hasil kerja mereka. Dia member anggukan setuju pada pada ramuan albus juga dengan ramuan Scorpius.

Hermione merasa takut juga frustasi ketika ramuannya yang harusnya berwarna merah gelap sudah sudah berubah menjadi ungu. Draco melihat ramuananya meneliti, mengaduknya dan menciduk untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Ms Granger berapa banyak sari kacang sopophorous yang kau masukkan?" Tanya Draco.

"Eh…" pikiran Hermione mulai berjalan cepat. _Apa tadi berapa banyak?_ "Satu biji dari kacang sopophorous," jawab Hermione.

Draco memandangnya tajam. Hermione hampir yakin bahwa dia akan di marahi. Alisnya sudah naik menantang, dan itu membuatnya ciut. Scorpius menyamarkan tawanya dengan batuk aneh. Hermione memandangnya sebal.

"Mr Malfoy, berapa banyak sari kacang sopophorous yang kau masukkan?" Tanya Draco.

"Ehm… sekitar 50 ml," jawab Scorpius agak kaget.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan sebanyak itu dari memotong satu kacang sopophorous," jawab Hermione, _memotong_ tentu dia bisa mendapatkan sari itu lebih banyak dengan menggereknya dengan pisau perak tapi intrusinya tidak seperti itu bukan? Atau sudah diganti? Kenapa dia tak membaca bukunya lebih dulu? Dan sejak kapan ramuan menggunakan takaran ml?

"Apa kau tidak membaca bukumu, Ms Granger?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa mukanya sudah merah karena malu dan juga kesal.

"Maaf, professor!" jawab Hermione menunduk, Scorpius dan Albus saling berbisik kemudian tertawa tertahan.

"Potong 5 poin dari Gryffindor. Kau perlu mengikuti instruksi dari bukumu, Ms Granger alih-alih melakukan apa yang sudah kau ingat. Tambahkan sari kacang sopophorous sedikit demi sedikit sambil mengaduknya searah jarum jam selama satu menit sampai dia berubah menjadi pink pucat, dan ulangi dari langkah ke-lima." kata Draco. Kemudian dia kembali berkeliling.

Hermione cepat-cepat membuka bukunya di tas dan menemukan halaman tentang intruksi membuat ramuan veritaserum dan di langkah ke-tujuh dia melihatnya dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Not really know-it-all," kata Scorpius mengejek.

Hermione mendesah kesal, apa dia juga harus berurusan dengan remaja yang mencari pengakuan dari ayahnya. Alih-alih terpancing, Hermione malah bertanya, "Sejak kapan instruksi ini menjadi sangat spesifik. Maksudku bahkan per ml? tidakkah ini terlalu muggle?"

Hermione tidak menyukai ekpresi Scorpius, namun kemudian Albus menjawab, "Sejak tahun 2004 dimana Mr Draco malfoy yang menemukannya. Dia juga menemukan beberapa trobosan dalam ilmu ramuan karena mengkombinasikan dengan ilmu kimia, kalau tidak salah."

Hermione manggut-manggut, dia setuju dengan hal itu. Dia memang berniat melakukan penelitian mengenai hal itu, bagaimana menambahkan bahan-bahan secara spesifik. Jadi kalau ini menggunakan teori kimia dengan konsentrasi yang rinci maka walaupun dia memperbaiki ramuannya, ramuannya tidak akan berhasil seperti yang diinginkan. Hermione melihat jadwal pelajarannya, dia tidak memiliki jadwal setelah ini. Jadi lebih baik jika dia membuat ulang. Tapi bagaimana, apa dia berani menantang Draco? Hermione menimbang. Dia Griffindor bukan?

Dengan tekad, Hermione mengosongkan kualinya dan memulai lagi membuat ramuannya dan yakin akan mengikuti instruksi dengan benar. Hermione bisa mendengar Scorpius dan Albus tercekat.

"kau gila," kata Scorpius mengeretak.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hermione.

"Oh, kau pasti memang sinting dan aku tak-" kata Scorpius membanting pisau yang akan di gunakan ke meja karena kesal.

"Oh, shut up!" kata Hermione membentak, kesal karena kacang yang akan dia kerek terjatuh.

Melihat ada keributan Draco mendatangi meja mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Draco.

"Alih-alih mengikuti saran anda, Professor. Nona ini malah membuat ramuannya dari awal," kata Scorpius mengadu.

Draco melirik pada Hermione. "Ms Granger, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Draco bersedekap.

"Ya professor. Dengan melakukan saran anda aku bisa memperbaikinya, tapi tidak akan sempurna seperti yang aku inginkan. Kecuali sari kacang sopophorous yang aku tambahkan sesuai dengan kekurangan dari 50 ml yang diperlukan. Dan jika aku harus mencari berapa konsentrasinya maka di perlukan waktu lebih lama, itulah kenapa anda menyarankan untuk menambahkan sedikit demi sedikit sambil melakukan langkah mundur.

Berbeda dengan tegukan hidup bagai mati dimana semakin banyak sari kacang sopophorous yang kita masukkan semakin bagus dan juga mungkin 'berbahaya' karena akan sangat kuat dan sulit memberikan penawarnya. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dilakukan untuk ramuan veritaserum karena penambahan sari kacang sopophorous dilakukan berulang-ulang sehingga kalau terlalu banyak akan berbahaya bagi peminumnya. Jadi aku memutuskan membuatnya ulang sehingga hasilnya akan lebih baik," jawab Hermione.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau tidak mengereknya walaupun tau hasilnya akan lebih banyak dari pada memotongnya?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. "Ya. Aku yakin penemu ramuan ini menggunakan kacang sopophorous yang baru atau segar sehingga dengan memotongnya akan mengeluarkan sari yang banyak, tapi kita di sini, menggunakan bahan-bahan yang disimpan mungkin beberapa bulan atau tahun sehingga kacang sopophorous menjadi mengerut,mengereknya akan lebih efesien dibandingkan memotongnya," kata Hermione melanjutkan.

Draco tertawa lepas. Murid-murid yang lain memandangnya tak percaya, mungkin karena tak pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti itu, tapi Hermione selalu dapat membawa keluar sisi dirinya yang lain.

"Untungnya aku menulis bukuku lebih dulu, kalau tidak itu tidak akan di akui sebagai inovasiku, Ms Granger. 50 poin untuk Gryffindor, tapi kau akan terlambat satu jam, tidak mungkin 40 menit untuk makan siang," kata Draco mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali berkeliling.

Hermione terpaku, Agrippa.. inilah mengapa dia mencintai pria ini.

.

.

Hermione tidak tau kenapa dia di panggil lagi oleh Professor McGonagall. Tapi dia yakin itu adalah hal yang penting tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya semalam.

"Kepala sekolah," sapa Hermione.

"Masuklah Ms Granger," sapa Minerva dengan ramah. Dia mengayunkan tongkat dan secangkir teh hangat muncul di mejanya di depan Hermione duduk. "aku memanggilmu ke sini karena masalah kedatangamu di masa ini ms granger."

"Ada sudah tau, kenapa aku bisa berada di masa ini? Apakah aku bisa kembali?" Tanya Hermione.

Minerva memberinya senyum yang Hermione artikan sebagai kasihan.

"Kami belum tau kenapa kau bisa berakhir di masa ini Ms Granger. Tapi dari sejarah, seperti yang kau ketahui tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa kau kembali ke masamu. Tapi tentunya kami tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada orang lain. Maka dari itu kementrian akan melakukan beberapa riset, tentunya kau juga akan ikut di dalamnya," kata Minerva.

"Tentu," jawab Hermione. Dia memang akan melakukan penelitian dan berusaha kembali ke masanya, walaupun kembalinya dia akan mempengaruhi 20 tahun terakhir ini. Tapi melakukannya dengan kementerian seakan-akan itu dia adalah objek, dia sungguh tak suka.

"Kementerian menugaskan salah satu unspeakable-nya dan secara berkala dia akan mengunjungi Hogwarts untuk berkorespondensi denganmu," kata Minerva, terpotong oleh cahaya hijau dari perapian.

Keluarlah wanita anggun dengan rambut panjang coklat bergelombang. Dia menggunakan kaca mata segi empat yang membingkai wajahnya dengan cantik sekali, tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti kutu buku. Jubah kementrian yang di gunakan juga tidak membuatnya tampak kuno.

Minerva memberikan menyambutnya dan memelukknya singkat.

"Ms Granger, perkenalkan dia unspeakable yang kita bicarakan. Juga keponakanku, Ms Charlotte Martins," kata Minerva.

Hermione yakin mungkin matanya sekarang akan keluar karena melotot.


End file.
